Paparazzi Kiss
by X.PandoraLoki.X
Summary: It's only what you get in the news, will be the spice. Trunks finds himself to be in the role of blackmail from his long ago, prom date.
1. The Press

**Paparazzi Kiss**

**Chapter One: The Press**

**Disclaimer: Okay, I wished I owned DBZ, if I did, I would be rich. And I would be rolling in money, and laugh at you all! You all! Muhahahahahaha! Okay…. Back to the fanfic.**

**A/n: I hated doing romance and comedy because it seemed so over done. X.x; But, you know what? I like doing them! Anyway, enjoy.**

**--**

Trunks rolled over in his bed while the warmth of his head was a little too much for him. He lifted his head, and stared at his grandfather's cat near his pillow.

"Stupid cat…" He mumbled, and pushed himself out of bed. Another morning at Capsule Corporation, who knew! Trunks grumbled, and realized that fact he, for once since working at C.C., he had no secretary or Co-workers in his bed.

_That's a plus. _Trunks thought, and walked down into the kitchen. Not even bothering to know he was in his boxers. Bulma gasped, and held her bowl to block Pan and Bra's sight of Trunks.

"Go put on your pants!" She screamed, and shook her fists.

"What…? They're girls, I mean, Goten does worse than I do. I have work, and I want to eat before then."

"Whatever. Get the newspaper then." Pan and Bra giggled loudly, while Trunks rolled his eyes, and walked to the front door. Immediately, once he opened the door cameras flashed at his presence. Oh shit. The paparazzi bombarded the young C.E.O, and yelled over each other for questions.

"Mr. Briefs, where is your mistress currently?"

"Mr. Briefs, are you really going out with the Co-worker in South City?"

"Mr. Briefs?"

Trunks slammed the door and growled. He stomped into the kitchen, and glared at his mother. "You set me up!"

Bulma turned in her seat, and tugged on her black jacket while Trunks bit his bottom lip. "Maybe. But you know better by now. You're going to be front page now." She sipped her coffee, and giggled. Trunks' eyes narrowed, and stared directly at his mother.

"You're pure evil."

"You love me!" Bulma yelled, as Trunks walked upstairs to shower.

--

Trunks opened his glasses case in his office, and slipped it on at the bridge of his nose. He never expected his mother using the paparazzi against him. Which was a wicked thing for her to do. But he didn't care now. He started to review of the papers, and mumbled under his breath when he started to sign each and every paper on his desk.

"_Mr. Briefs, you have a guest in the hallway. Should I let her in?_"

_A female…?_ Trunks closed his eyes for the moment, and nodded. "Let her in."

The door swung open as a young woman with blonde hair that was tied back into a ponytail. She had steel green eyes, and her skin was pale, but it was a certain thing about her that made Trunks attracted to her. She wore a long black T-shirt, that made it seemed she didn't had anything under until she started to walk over to him. He saw the tan shorts under, and looked down at the tan boots that were perfectly laced with black and tan laces. She pulled up the chair, and sat down. She crossed her legs, and lowered her video camera to the side of her. Trunks twitched when he saw it, and closed his eyes, annoyed.

"What do you want?" He said bluntly, wanting her to make it fast, or to blurt out her business with him. What astounded him, he sounded like his father for the moment.

"I wanted to interview you for the 8 o' Clock news on Z4TV. Yes, may I ask you a few questions…?"

"Somehow…I don't believe anything that is coming from your mouth."

"Hmm?"

"Z4TV was cancelled about two years ago, because of the adult programs that were on early in the afternoon. There was a lawsuit, and the parents who sued won. Z4TV got cancelled. Therefore, the producer is currently working her as the mail carrier in the mailroom of Capsule Corp. And you want to know how I knew all of this…?"

The woman stared dumbfounded at the C.E.O., but nodded slowly to his answer.

"My best friend's mother is the one who sued. She could tell Z4TV broke the contact, and took legal action. It wasn't on the news, because Capsule Corp took legal actions over the case also. We basically told them, 'If the Press gets a hold of this, your ass will be landed into jail'. And, boom. It wasn't told to a soul. And they were damn lucky it wasn't. Now, to excuse myself from the story, and to ask, what the hell is your real motive for being here?"

The woman only smirked, and sighed softly. "Is that how you treat your guests…?" She pulled her hair out of the ponytail, and flicked her hair side to side. She whistled, and giggled. She watched the increasingly annoyed look on his face. Might as well tell him before he wanted to rip her head off. "My name is Della. I'm a member of the Hijack Inquirer. And I wanted to see if it was true…"

"About?" He tapped his pen against his desk, and narrowed his eyes.

"Your sexuality. Well…Is it?"

" I'm straight, and if you're done, I would like to get back to work, so if you please kindly, get the hell out of my office?"

"Prove it to me."

"What, do you want me to throw you on my desk, and do you until-"

"That would be nice." She interrupted. And licked her lips when Trunks' eyes widen. She smiled, and pushed herself up. She grabbed her camera, and saluted.

"Next Saturday, Mr. Briefs. Your company is having a picnic. And I think, you should invite me."

"Why the hell should I…?"

"Well…" She walked over to Trunks' desk, and sat down. She rocked herself slightly, and slid her fingers against his chest. "I doubt you remember me from High School, Trunks. I was that blonde that…dragged you in the backseat. And…Took pictures."

Trunks stared. It was her! He should've remembered that demonic name (I think 'Della' is a nice name, but since she is about to blackmail Trunks, he thinks of her as a witch. XP) from prom. She was his date, and it ended up to be the night is virginity was stolen. And coming home, wasn't the biggest thing for him.

"You harlot."

"I love that word. Say it again"

"Fine! I'll invite you. Just stay away from me during the whole thing."

"Good." She hopped off the desk, and skipped out with her equipment. Trunks slammed his head against his desk, and grumbled. Della, that blonde bombshell; her perfect breasts that was supported by the blue, beautiful dress that captured everyone, well, every male's hearts. Especially his. Her long, blonde hair that was tied up into a bun, and left two little wisps at the sides of her skull. She always looked pretty, but now, she looked hot. Trunks closed his eyes, and mumbled under his breath.

"Damn her."


	2. Surrender?

**Paparazzi Kiss**

**Chapter Two: Surrender?**

**Disclaimer: You know the deal. I don't own DBZ. Yet, owning Trunks sounds good right now. ; 3**

**A/N: Here's a reminder. I write fanfics for my own amusement, and I share them. 33 If you find them crappy, than…LA on you! . **

**--**

It was the day of the picnic; Trunks felt Della was going to be there. He already called up Goten on going, and begged him to cancel a date for it. Sadly, the young half Saiya-jin didn't want to suffer alone if his old prom date is the worker at Hijack Inquirer, especially if she has the prom pictures. Goten was the only one who knew what they did, and if the pictures get out; one, his father will make sure his trip to Heaven will be a sure one. Two, his mother will surely…burn his ass for it. He didn't want anyone else to know about his escapades as a teenager. He yanked the off white T-shirt over his head, and stared at the mirror. No matter how he was dressed, his co-workers seemed to love him more. He twitched at that fact, and grumbled. He looked down at the nightstand for his watch, and picked it up. 2:45 in the afternoon. It was 15 minutes till the picnic, time to pick up the pace. He turned to see Goten right at his face.

"Hiya Trunks!"

"Holy-!" Trunks fell backwards, and smacked his head against the wall with a loud thump. He stared at Goten, and clinched his hands angrily. "You know! You could've told me you were here!"

"Well…I didn't feel like it." Goten stuck his tongue out childishly, and placed his hands on his hips. Unusual thing for his best friend to do, but it could be because Trunks forced him to go on the picnic for him to abandon the ditsy brunette, Paris.

"She'll live one night without you."

"So! She's…HOT!"

Trunks rolled his eyes at his friend, still quite not understanding why he had such a thing for the girl. Yet, he always wondered if Chi-chi had dropped Goten on the head, or even Gohan. Those questions can be answered on a later date. Right now, it was close to the picnic.

"So, Della has those pictures of you, doin'-"

"Don't even say it."

"What? You did say you were flexible. She took advantage of that!" Goten laughed loudly, while Trunks twitched.

"You're very annoying today."

"You made me flake. So I will make today your private hell." Goten chuckled, and skipped outside Trunks' room, while Trunks stared dumbfounded.

"…Meep."

--

All the kids ran across the great green plain field while the parents watched from afar. Trunks couldn't help but laugh, watching Bra kicking the soccer ball away from the boys and making perfect goals. He had to tell his mom to put her on a team. She giggled, and waved at Trunks as he waved back. He leaned into his wicker chair, and looked around for Della. He didn't want to put his hopes up on Della not showing up, but as sure as he started to think about her, her blonde hair was already draped over his eyes.

"EH!"

He stared directly into the woman's eyes, looking at her beautiful bright blue eyes, almost flabbergasted at the way she was pressing herself against his back. She wrapped her arms around him, and cuddled close to him, basically using her body language to tell the other women to back off the young C.E.O. before she made them. Trunks twitched, but tried to go along with the game, since she was devilish.

"Della…"

"My sweet, sweet Trunks…"

"Oh shut up. Flattery won't get you anywhere with me."

"Why are you so utterly pissed at me? You should be nice for once, that or is that only to me."

"You have those pictures. As far as I'm concerned, you're on my shit list."

Della only grinned, and placed her hands on her hips. She looked at the young blue haired girl running down the field. She smiled, and remembered this familiar girl from prom. She was only a toddler, but she was the sweetest thing she had ever met. Della knew that Trunks would be irritated if anyone in his family at least liked her. His father only liked her for once reason; she kept him whipped. She ran into the field, pausing the game while she went to the little sister of the C.E.O. Trunks lifted a brow, questioning her motives of her and his sister. She watched them talk for the moment, than in complete shock, saw Bra bringing her in a friendly embrace. Trunks sat in the wicker chair, clinching his fists and grinding his teeth together. Pissed off, he pushed the chair, and almost shot a ki blast at it until Goten ran and tackled him.

"GAH!"

"Don't do that, you idiot!"

"Why? She is getting Bra against me!"

Goten blinked for the moment, and looked at Della, who snapped a picture of them before Goten jumped off. She giggled, while Bra stuck her tongue out at them. Trunks glared at Della, ready to tackle her and steal that camera from her. While he was on the ground, he noticed she was wearing shorts. Her long, blonde hair was put in a messy bun with chopsticks through it. She wore a baby blue tank top that suited over her lovely breasts. Trunks twitched, and sat up. He brushed off his khaki shorts, and stood up. Goten yanked on his orange shirt, and stuffed his hands in the pocket of his jeans.

Trunks watched Bra and Della talk, until she turned and tilted her head. "You want an ice cream cone?"

Trunks blinked, and shrugged. Della pouted, and Bra stomped her feet into the grassy ground, glaring at Trunks. "You either want one or don't!"

He twitched, and shook his head. He didn't feel like arguing with Bra since she was on Della's side. He watched the two walk away, and sighed deeply. Goten looked at Trunks in concern, and decided to take things into his own hands.

"Hey Trunks. Ya know what I'm going to do with you two?"

Trunks didn't answer, but looked at Goten with an upset expression on his face. Goten didn't looked phase, he looked like he was enjoying this. He found it evil of Goten to enjoy his slight pain. He can lose it all if Della send out those pictures!

"You're going on a date."

Trunks twitched, and narrowed his eyes greatly.

"You're kidding me."

"You need to relax! Ever since your mom has gotten you into Capsule Corp. you're always busy, always tensed, and never too nice to anyone. You even got into a physical fight with your dad and lost!"

"…He tricked me."

"How?" Goten lifted a brow questioningly.

"Playboy magazine."

Goten fell over and twitched as Trunks had a slight grin. He couldn't help it, since his father pretty much knew that it was his weakness.

"Whatever! I say, you and Della should go out for a while. For now, tolerate her. I know your mom and I am going to set up the sheet over near the Sakura tree over there. You can invite Della to eat with us! Maybe you can, you know, snatch that camera from her sticky fingers using some…Trunks moves."

Trunks never thought about it. He has been doing it the hard way; he's been too cruel to her, so she is using it against him. He didn't realize it till now! At times, he never gave Goten come credit for figuring good ideas.

"Thanks." Trunks cracked a grin, and nodded. Goten smirked, as both of men started with their plan.

--

Della and Bra skipped back after a while to see the Sons and Briefs together at a picnic table. She saw the Saiya-jin Prince glaring at everyone else while his wife, and the scientist, Bulma massage his shoulders, and whispering into his ear. Bra ran to her father, while Della looked around for her certain client. She found Trunks chatting up a storm with Goten who was taking the abuse of his niece, Pan. She tugged on his long hair while giggling, waving Bra to come and help her. Bra left her parents and helped, pulling Goten into the ground and tackling him. Gohan and Vidal laughed at their daughter's behavior, finding it cute and glad that Bra could help. The strongest man in this world, and the rival of the Prince, Goku, was eating already one of the ten baskets his wife, Chi-chi brought. Chi-chi looked happy with her husband, Della smiled; yet feeling sort of out of place. She turned, and started to walk away till she felt a hand on her shoulder.

"Where you going…?"

His voice was familiar; it was Gohan's. She blinked, and remembered the man since he visited the school at the time her and Trunks attended.

"Oh, Hello Gohan."

"Della! I haven't seen you since the technology class. You and Trunks sure have grown since then, I can tell. He's only 19, but hey! He's getting to be more responsible."

Della nodded, not knowing what to say to Son Gohan. He was always sweet, even to the ones who don't deserve it. She was glad Vidal made a perfect choice of a man, and married him. The only thing she didn't like was the glasses. She smiled a little, and looked at Gohan while he tugged on her hand.

"Come on, hang out with us."

"Nah. It seems like a family thing."

"Heh! Family thing, eh?"

She nodded, and looked away silently. She was pulling away from Gohan until she saw Trunks jog over to her. She giggled gently, and followed Gohan, meeting up with Trunks. Della looked at Trunks, but this time his attitude looked different from before. He looked happy, and he held his hand out to her.

"Come on, join Goten and I. it'll be fun."

"Thought you didn't want me around."

Trunks felt his opportunity; he pulled her close to him, and pressed his lips against hers. He didn't want to make it a 'shove tongue down the throat' kiss, and held her tightly. Goten found this funny, and stood up.

"Ooooo! I see some action up in here!"

Trunks twitched and pulled away as Della laughed and blushed lightly. Trunks glared at Goten, and stuck his tongue at him. Della smiled, and held his hand tightly. Some how, she felt those feelings she was trying to conceal since prom. She looked up at the C.E.O. and felt more love for him than possible. She twitched, almost disgusted, She wanted to remind herself it was strictly business, but the warmth of his hand felt too good. She wrapped her arms around him once again, and got dragged with him to the picnic.

--

**A/N: Whoa I thought that wasn't my best. I was kinda in and out of creative juice. Oooo I was thinking of doing a BV fanfic just to keep up with their son. xP But, I wanna see what I can do before school opens. TT**


End file.
